


Replenishment

by HYPERFocused



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic, Ficlet, M/M, Sex and Chocolate, Snacks & Snack Food, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan, Casey, a little naughtiness in the kitchen. Not (just) the kind you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replenishment

**Author's Note:**

> Actually written for Oxoniensis' 4th Porn Battle, which has a challenge listing here, but somehow can't be found. It didn't turn out all that porny, so maybe it's no loss.

Dan loves the way there's always chocolate milk in Casey's refrigerator, and Oreos in the cupboard, along with all of the healthier, more adult fare they're supposed to enjoy, being men in their thirties.

Casey may say it's for Charlie, but Dan knows the truth. Casey McCall has a killer sweet tooth. 

So it stands to reason, at 3:00 a.m Sunday, after a weekend that held the kind of intimacy they can't have when an eleven-year-old is sleeping in the room down the hall, that Dan, (following his own late night snack urge) might discover Casey guzzling the Nestle'sQuik, then putting it back in the fridge. And it further stand to reason that he might have to clear his throat, and grin at Casey's guilty flush, and say "Like father, like son, hmm?"

And when Casey protests that he was just going for a swig of juice -- replenishment, even -- Dan will just have to kiss him, and taste the evidence, chocolate sugar shock and the sweetness of Casey himself.

"Replenishment, hmm?" Dan says. "That's an excellent idea. Rejuvenation. Renewal. I could go for any of them." Such warmth in Casey's smile that Dan is almost overwhelmed with a sweetness he can't taste until he kisses Casey again. They're both naked in Casey's kitchen, with hours yet to enjoy each other, and Dan is feeling pretty revived as well.


End file.
